The Telling of Lies
by emeraldeyes1990
Summary: Telling lies can land you in big trouble H/M Reiews appreciated and welcome :P


The idea from this story is from an episode of Cheers… So therefore I own nothing.

Like Diane Chambers did in Cheers, Margaret left Hawkeye on their wedding day and said that she would be back in 6 months… she never returned. 4 Years later, Margaret phones Hawkeye. Hope you like… there will be a bit of a twit on the original Cheers episode.

Telephone ringing

"Hello"

"Hi"

He knew that voice anywhere, the voice that he hadn't heard in 4 years, the voice that should of said 'I do', the voice he never though he would hear again, but here it was

"Margaret" he said in a whisper

"Yeah" a pause on her side "err, how are you?" she asked

"Fine you"

"Yes…thank you" another pause "I…err…err…I"

"Why did you call?" He asked

"It's been 4 years"

"I know"

"Any specific reason for calling"

"No…um…yes…no…not really" she stumbled

"So…" he started "What's new with you?"

He didn't want to ask, he didn't want to know he if had moved on, if she was married with kids

"You married" he asked quickly

This stunned Margaret. She loved Hawkeye, always had even with 4 years separation. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to find herself, after leaving the army to go into a married relationship scared her…she had never been free. She told him that she would be back in 6 months, that 6 months turned into 12 an then the next thing she found herself 4 year older, and alone. She had to lie.

"Erm…Yes…You?" she said

This shocked him, she had moved on. His heart shattered…the love of his life had mobbed on after promising to come back to him. How could he tell her that he had been pinning for 4 years… she would think it was sad.

"Yes" he said too quickly

This shocked her

"That's nice" she said holding back tears

"Yeah, kids too" he said, hoping too win one over on her

"Really…how many" she asked

"3…you have any"

"Yes actually" she lied and thinking on the spot "The twins, Molly and Darla are 2, nearly 3" 'this is stupid she thought'

" Twins, wow…well me and Gina have Rebecca who is 2, Reba who is 1 and my son Daniel is 2 months" he felt stupid lying to her.

"Wow, sounds like a wonderful family"

"Yeah, were very happy" he wanted to hurt her

There was along pause as both parties digested the information they had just received

"Um…Hawk"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering…well…"

"Come on Margaret, you never used to have trouble saying what you wanted to say before"

A nervous chuckle could be heard "I was wondering if you and…err Gina was it, wanted to meet up for lunch…I'm in Boston in a few weeks…" She was cut off

"Yes we would love too" 'Oh no he thought'

"Great, Robert and I will look forward to it" she said, while thinking 'Oh my God, he agreed'

"Great"

"Great"

"Great"

"Great…I'll telephone when I have arrived

"Ok"

"Bye Hawkeye"

"Bye"

Both of them put down the receiver and stared at it. What the hell had they got themselves into? Margaret had to find a pretend husband, and Hawkeye had to find a pretend wife.

………………………….

Hawkeye (The next bit is about Hawkeye finding a pretend wife)

……………………………

"DAD" he shouted after 5 minutes of staring at the phone

"WHAT" was the reply from where Daniel Pierce was sat in his Den

"I'VE DONE SOMETHING REALLY STUPID"

"AGAIN"

"I DON'T NEED SARCASM" he said walking over to the den door, and shouting down into the basement to where it was "WILL YOU GET UP HERE"

Walking up the stairs Daniel Pierce asked "I'm not going to be a granddad am I son?"

"Well… sort of but not in the way that you think"

Daniel Pierce looked at his son "Hawk…you lost me"

"Dad… I think you better take a seat"

"This is not good" he said taking a seat "What have you done"

"I've invented a family"

"A what"

"A family" he said getting up "Margaret called an…" he was interrupted

"Margaret, as in Margaret Houlihan nearly Pierce, the one who left…" this time he was interrupted

"Yes dad…the very same"

"Some nerve"

"Dad"

"What"

"Will you listen"

"OK, OK"

"Right, she phoned…well he didn't really give a reason…but she asked how I was, and then I asked her if she was married, had kids and she said yeas to all, and because she did I invented a family, and now she wants to meet my wife and for me to meet her husband, when she visits Boston in a few weeks" This was said while wearing a hole in the carpet

"Woah, woah woah son, calm down"

"Calm down, calm down, how the hell can I calm down when I said that my wife's name is Gina, and the only Gina I know is…"

"Gina from the corner store" they both said together

"You see my problem now" he said taking a seat on the other couch "Margaret is going to have some handsome, muscled man, and what do I have…" he paused "No front teeth Gina"

"What made you say Gina?"

"Because…she was the last person…woman I saw today"

"We'll I'd love to help ya son, but…" he said patting his back on his shoulder

"I know, I know…I'm on my own"

……………………………………

Margaret (The next bit is about Margaret finding a pretend husband)

……………………………………

"Oh Hell" she shouted throwing the cushion that she had on her lap across the room

"What the hell was I thinking" she asked her self

"I don't even know anyone called Robert" she said "Who the hell am I going to ask"

Then it hit her, the girls can help, those girls being the nurses she worked with

"Aggie, Aggie, where is Aggies number…Ah" she said finding it in the address book

"Come on, come one" still ringing

"Hello Aggie Thomp…" he was cut off

"Aggie, Margaret…I've done something really stupid, and I need you help…Please help me" she said in a desperate tone

"Woah honey, calm down"

"Calm down, calm down"

"Yes, calm down, now take a deep breath and tell me everything

"Right, well I told you about Hawkeye, the guy I was engaged to"

"Yes"

"Well I called him"

"You did what"

"I know, anyway he asked me if I was married and I said yes"

"So"

"So, I also said that I had kids and now we are meeting up when I go to Boston, he is expecting to meet Robert"

"Robert, who's Robert"

"I don't know, I had to give my supposed husband a name and I came up with Robert, but then I realised that I didn't know a Robert and now I'm screwed"

"Margaret, you are in trouble"

"Thanks for the reminder"

"What should I do"

"Well, I could get Doug to pretend to be Robert"

"Your Doug"

"Yeah, he's going to be in Boston on Business anyway, I'm sure that he would be willing"

"Really"

"Yeah but remember one thing"

"What's that"

"Don't call him Doug"

They both laughed

……………………………………..

The day of the meeting

…………………………………….

(Margaret)

"Now remember, we have twin girls Molly and Darla…"

I know, I know and my name is Robert"

"Yes Robert"

"You Ready, darling" he asked sarcastically, while holding the door open for the designated restaurant

"Yes Honey" she said smiling

(Hawkeye)

Really appreciate this, Julia" said Hawkeye

"It's OK Hawkeye, I've always wanted to go on a date with you, just don't let Bobby know… but tonight my name is Gina"

"Oh yeah, keep for getting that"

"Well don't"

Both laughing, and then he saw her. Just as he remembered her, blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and that smile, oh that smile that made his heart melt. Standing up to greet the two, he felt his knees go weak

"Margaret" he said extending his hand"

"Hiya Hawkeye" she said taking his extended hand

"Good to see you"

"Yeah you too" staring at his face, it hadn't changed still as handsome as ever "Oh, his is Robert she said pointing to the man stood behind her

"Hi" he said awkwardly. He was right, he was handsome, and looked successful

"Hi" answered Doug

"This" said Hawkeye indicating to Julia is my wife Gina"

Julia had shoulder length auburn hair and sparkling chestnut eyes. One word that came into Margaret's mind… perfect. Hawkeye had the perfect life, and it didn't involve her.

"Nice to meet you Margaret" said Julia

"You too"

"OK, lets take a seat" said Hawkeye

The four were sat in the booth, Margaret and Hawkeye were sat opposite each other with Julia and Doug inbetween. They all enjoying a lovely meal with wine, swapping stories about marriage, children and work, when….

"JULIA" was shouted across the room

"Bobby" she said in disbelief

"How could you…again"

"I…I…" Julia stuttered

"No, you cheated on me before, and I took you back, but not this time"

"Bobby, please" she said getting up "I'm only doing Hawkeye a favour"

"Oh please, you think I'm that stupid… and with him of all people" he said pointing towards Hawkeye

"Bobby" she pleaded

"No, when I heard that you were out with him, I prayed that it wasn't true, but when you weren't at home, I knew it was true"

"Bobby"

"So I drove over here still hoping for some miracle that it wasn't true, but here you are"

"Bobby, she was really only doing me a favour" said Hawkeye

"No, I don't want to hear it" and with that he walked out

"Julia, I'm sorry" Hawkeye said taking her hand

Julia pulled away her hand and rand after him

There was silence at the table, until

"Hawk" asked Margaret, as he had his head rested on the table

"I'm sorry" was the mumbled reply

"What for"

"For lying"

"Hawk…" she said putting her hand on his, causing him to look up "I have something to tell you" she said looking at Doug

"This" she said with her free hand, pointing at Doug "Is Doug Thompson, my best friends husband"

"What"

"I lied"

"Why"

"I don't know"

"Well I think I'll leave you two" said Doug getting up

The two stood up as well

"Thank you Doug"

"No thank you, it was fun" he said smiling "Hawkeye" he said extending his hand "It was nice to meet you, maybe we will meet again under different circumstances"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Rob..Doug" he said laughing

They all laughed

……………………………

"We were really stupid weren't we"

"Yeah"

"Why do we do it to each other" she asked, more than a little drunk after hours of drinking and catching up for real

"Because…. Because…"

"Because"

"I did it because, I didn't want you to know that for the past 4 year I have been lonely, heart broken and….

"I love you Hawkeye" she said honestly

This took him by surprise

"I do"

"Why did you leave"

"I told you the reason"

"I know you did…but are you sure it wasn't me"

"No of course not… I just needed to find myself, after the war, and us getting together I just felt captured"

"Captured"

"Yes, not necessarily a bad thing, but not a good either"

"So what now" he asked

"I don't know"

"Another drink"

"We've had enough" she said laughing

"What of each other"

"No, I meant the drink"

"I know you did, I just like to see you laugh, I've missed it"

She looked at him "Hawk"

"Look, Margaret" he said sitting up from where he was slouched in the booth, and took her hand "I love you; I want to give us another go"

"Really"

"Yes I do, more than anything"

"I think that's a good idea" she said kissing him

Just then the waiter came over and interrupted them

"Can I get you anything else sir…. A dessert maybe"

"Erm…" Hawkeye said looking at Margaret

"I'm OK" she said looking at him

"No he said just the check, and make it quick"

"Yes sir"

"Make it quick" she questioned

"Yeah, we've got our dessert back at my hotel room"

"Oh really"

"Yes" he said against her lips

………………………………………………….

The next day

…………………………………………………..

"Morning" he said looking down at her

"Morning" she said snuggling into his shoulder

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you"

"After last night…like a log"

"Nice to know I've still got it" she aid giggling

"Oh you differently still got it" he aid stroking her back

After a morning in bed

"Margaret" he said rolling over to look at her

"Um" she said, eyes closed

"Will you marry me?"

Opening her eyes "What"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes…if you'll take me back"

"I already have" he said kissing her

……………………………………..

On the phone to Dad

…………………………………….

"Hello"

"Dad"

"Hawk"

"Yeah"

"You OK?"

"More than OK"

"Well tell then son"

"I'm getting married"

"What did you say?"

"I'm getting married"

"I thought that's what you said"

"Yeah, I asked Margaret, and she said yes"

"Margaret…Hawk"

"No, dad…I love her, she loves me, and I'm happy, please be happy for me"

"Hawkeye, are you sure"

"Yes dad, more than anything"

"But last time"

"I know dad…but that's in the past… we've going to have a future"

"OK son, if your sure… I'm on your side"

"Thank you dad" "Ah…dad… Margaret want to speak to you"

"Me" he asked surprise, the next voice…

"Daniel"

"Margaret"

"What, not Maggie" she tried to break the ice

"Not yet"

"Look Dan, I'm sorry for what I did, but I did explain to the note I left you and…"

"I know you did, and I understand, but it was my son that you hurt"

"I know, and I have regretted it everyday for the past 4 years"

"Maggie, just don't do it again"

"I wont, I promise you" she said taking Hawkeyes hand

"OK sweetheart, take care of yourself and him"

"I will, bye Dan"

………………………………………………………

Going Back Home

………………………………………………………

"You ready for this" asked Hawkeye

"More than ready"

"Good"

"I love you" he said kissing her temple

"I love you more"

"I doubt it"

"I know this is a happy moment, but I just want to say that I'm sorry.." he was interrupted

"You…" he was interrupted

"No I want to" she said taking his hand "And I also want to say thank you, for giving me a second chance"

His answer was a kiss

………………………………………………………….

Back home

…………………………………………………………...

"DAD"

"There goes my peace and quite" said Daniel to himself "Son you back" he said greeting him at the door

"That I am"

"And you brought me a present" he said referring to Margaret

"Still the same, I see Daniel"

"Still a lovely as ever" he said taking her hands and kissing them

"Flatterer"

"You hear to stay this time Maggie"

"Dad" Hawkeye warned

"I am" Margaret said with pride in her voice, taking Hawkeyes hand

"Good"

"Family's back together, eh son"

"Yeah"

"So, now were all on the right path to a happy ending, how about starting on those grandkids that you two made up eh?" asked Daniel with a cheeky look in his eye, and the quickly slipped out the room, leaving a laughing, loved up, newly engaged couple, that belonged together.

I know, bit of a twist on the 'Cheers' episode but I had to have them get together.

Reviews please! 


End file.
